Elizaveta Wants A Husband
by Mrs. Brokenheart
Summary: She left all alone with her disspair, but a letter somehow brings her back to life. But to claim what the letters says she must get married and with the help of her two friends she search her perfect husband fixed summary..
1. Chapter 1

_Hahha enjoy! Elizaveta wants a husband!_

_Hetalia does NOT belong to me! Human names are used! _

_Prologue: Part I_

He started to play her favorite melody, her calm green eyes firmly on him. Her fingers slowly caressed the surface of the piano in a playful way; he just stared at her, but didn't smile. A small laugh was heard; she has to admit she love how serious he is, she loves him they both know.

"Tomorrow is our weeding huh?" she says in a childish way only to receive a sigh.

"Again with that Elizaveta" he coldly replies taking his sight off her face.

She lifts her face up and turns to fully face the man that was on her side, the one she cares and loves. With a quizzical expression on her face she slowly stands from the chair they both share, but he quickly makes her sit back. Slowly he returns the smoothing rhythm back, she watches quietly. Shaking her doubt away she slowly rests her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. He just continued playing while the sun on their back hides on the mountains.

_Weeding day… _

She was fully prepared. She swirls around the room with her white dress a bouquet of white roses. She can't contain her happiness so she giggles, smiles, laughs and jumps while the people that had prepared her told her to calm down. She quickly goes downstairs and get inside the black limo. When she arrived everything was beautiful. She couldn't control her nerves; she started to shake with emotion. For her everything was like a dream, a dream which she didn't want to wake up. The guests applauded her as she walked on the green carpet. She inspected everything and for her it was perfect. The tablecloths white as her dress with a sight of purple, the roses pink as her cheeks, in short everything was perfect. It was like a dream, but unlike the fantasy it was real and she could feel it in her bones.

"Where is he?" she thoughts as she stops in front of the judge.

She waits and waits but, he didn't show up. The laughing and whispering were starting to be heard. She slowly sits on the floor placing the bouquet to her left as a single tear fell from her eye, followed by another and another. The people were getting impatient and some of them started to leave, she just started to sob.

"Girl" she looked at the judge. "I have another weeding, I'm leaving" he added as he walked away.

She nodded curling her body on the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. The few people that were there left and her perfect dream fell apart like a shattered glass. Her happiness has been evaporated like water under the sun.

"Why?" she cries and yells.

The bright sun that used to be on the sky was clouded and small drops start to fall. She slowly stands as the rain gets heavier. Her cheeks were black due her make-up; she starts to break everything apart. After getting tired she falls on the floor.

Hour passed and she still buried on the ground, she trembles and shakes, but is not because of the cold.

"Stop being a crybaby Elizaveta and get up!" she turns her head to see her friend with a jacket and slowly covers her while her other friend holds an umbrella.

"Natalia please!" the other yells while sighs and helps Elizaveta to get up.

"Katyusha; in this world they are too many men to pick" Natalia sighed and rolled her eyes.

When the three arrived to Elizaveta's house they found a letter on her mailbox, which Katyusha picked and gives to her crying friend. Elizaveta slowly inspected the letter, somehow she knew from who it was, so her crying became heavier, but were cut for her constant sobbing. She slowly opens it and starts reading, but her friend Natalia pushed her inside.

After a couple of minutes Elizaveta took a bath and calmed down. She was sitting with her friends around the kitchen table and she started to read again:

_Dear Elizaveta:_

_-My dear girl, probably you hate me right now, I know I hate myself as well. There is one reason why we did not married today; my family, they didn't want me to marry with a woman like you, but what they did not know is that my heart and soul belongs to you…and my fortune as we speak. Yes, my fortune, I made myself clear that if I didn't marry you I will no longer live in this world. Now everything I own is now yours…please do not blame yourself my dear…is my fault for loving you so much. See you again in the afterlife._

_Roderich Edelstein _

_P.S: To fully enjoy all my belongings you must get married…personal reasons…_

She was speechless while her friends stared at her. Not only he did this, but he also gave her everything he own over the years. She was shock by this letter that she look around without any respond to this.

"If there's any address there?" Natalia asked.

"No" her older sister replied. "Why?" she added.

"To bring him back to life so he could beg for his life on knees then kill him and grab his money, that's why?" she snorted

"What a mind Natalia, behave!" Katyusha yells while looking at her friend that still in shock. "Look how poor Eli is!"

"Poor?" Natalia asked while pouring coffee on a cup and giving it to Elizaveta.

_Tell me what you think please! Review makes me continue! Seriously review just kidding but please tell me want you think… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hahha enjoy! Elizaveta wants a husband!_

_Hetalia does NOT belong to me! Human names are used! _

The next day she woke up early able to process what happened to her yesterday; her friend of course close to her. She still didn't understand what it meant my 'personal reasons' Roderich wrote on the letter. Katyusha slowly sits next to her and gives her a cup of coffee, which Elizaveta slowly grabs and thanks her friend.

"Where's Natalia?" Elizaveta ask her friend while holding tightly the cup between her fragile hands.

"She left early saying something about tickets and masquerade ball" Katyusha laughs while taking a sip from her own cup of coffee. Elizaveta look at her with a quizzical expression on her face. Katyusha nodded.

"Since when Nati is interested in this kind of stuff Katyusha" Elizaveta slowly smiled unable to take a sip from her cup. Her friend only shrugged.

Suddenly they heard some keys falling on a table; they both stand and go to the living room where they saw Natalia smiling. Katyusha place both hands on her hips and glares to her little sister.

"Natalia, where on Earth have you been?" Katyusha demanded. "Finding a husband to Eli" she adds while she hangs the hat she was wearing on the wall.

Wide-eyed open Elizaveta grabs Natalia from her arm and looked straight into her eyes. Natalia didn't look at her; she was busy watching her sister shaking her head constantly, this made her smiled. Natalia then points at a chair and Katyusha brings it and slowly Natalia made Elizaveta sit down. Grinning Natalia pulls out three invitations from her pocket and waves it on Elizaveta's face.

"Tonight the wealthiest families from the world are coming here" Natalia says still waving the tickets. "And how WE got invited Natalia?" Her sister beamed a glare to her.

"I have a _'talk'_ with the security man" she laughs and gives one ticket to her sister and another to her friend that slowly inspected the ticket. Natalia raised an eyebrow and shook her head while her sister made her way to the kitchen; Natalia then fallowed her leaving Elizaveta alone with her thoughts.

_Later that night…_

Natalia made Elizaveta wear a black dress and pushed her down the stairs while Katyusha was yelling like crazy at her; words Natalia ignored. Then the three friends climb to Natalia's car and made their way to the ball. When they reached the place it was breathtaking. Natalia waved her hand at the security man that started to shake and looked away. The three friends made their way inside their building. Elizabeta watched everything carefully.

"That security guy is really scared of you. What did you do to him?" Katyusha grabbed her sister's arm and whispered to her ear only to receive a small chuckle.

When they entered they quickly blended in the crowd, Elizaveta felt lost and sit on a nearby table and place her hand on her forehead. Suddenly she felt like she was watch and stands only to be stop by a man.

"Care to dance?" he asked few inches away from her face. "Make you company at least?" he added getting closer to her lips. Elizaveta couldn't react, she didn't have time to do it, and the only thing she could do was stare at his eyes piercing hers.

Her hand slowly goes to his face while her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. Her cheeks were red and she slowly trembles between his arms, slowly she tried to remove the thing covering his face, but quickly he grabs her lips in a kiss. When he stops he looked at her grinning.

"Care to fallow me?" he adds, she slowly nods at him.

He firmly grabs her hand and both of them disappear from the crowd. When reality finally hit her she found herself in a room looking straight into his eyes; eyes she wanted to see so desperately, but he didn't let her. He kisses her again, twice; holding her tight to his chest. She wanted him to stop, but an inner her wanted him to continue. _"I don't even know his name"_ she thoughts and pushes him away.

He cleans his lips and walks away. She started to inspect the room; she looked every detail of the room until she saw a grey suitcase and curiosity hits her and opens it. Looking inside she opens her mouth wide and looked around. _"Money? And lots of it?"_ she close it and stands running to the door. When she hears his steps she runs away forgetting to leave the suitcase behind.

"I need to find Natalia and Katyusha and leave" she quickly said rushing down the stairs. When she reached the ball room she sighs in relief when she saw her friends and quickly goes to them. Grabbing both from their arms she rushes to the lobby.

"What is it Elizaveta?" Katyusha said worried as she watch her friend breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" she added again.

"Let's get out of here" she yells out. "Yes, there's a Lithuanian stalking me and we leave before I kill him" Natalia says while looking at the security man that looked away shaking.

"Yes" Elizaveta and Katyusha said in unison. "Go ahead I will do something" Natalia walks away while her two friends go to her car.

Natalia takes a written paper from her purse and goes directly to the security man that started to shake more than before. She gives the paper to him, which he grabbed with fear and starts to read.

"See you" she winks at him. "Go to-to-your ho-home already" he replies and walks away from her. Natalia chuckles and goes to her car.

"Leave the poor guy alone Nati!" her sister demanded sitting in the passenger seat in front. "He's cute" Natalia says while looking at Elizaveta that was shaking and looking in all direction she could.

"What's that?" Katyusha ask pointing at the grey suitcase in her friend's lap. Elizaveta face turns pale. "Le-le-let's GET OUT!" she yells pointing the road. Natalia nods and start driving to Elizaveta's house.

"Eli why so pale?" Natalia asked breaking the silence while Elizaveta opened the case again showing it to her two friends. Katyusha was the only one that puts a worried face while Natalia smiles.

"Good job Eli" she says stopping at a red light. "With that money we can start with my idea"

"What idea?" Elizaveta ask, but Natalia didn't reply, she only grins.

While on the hotel the man that was with Elizaveta turn the room upside down looking for his suitcase desperately, but didn't find it.

"She stole it from me!" He yells while throwing his glass of whiskey to the floor. "I swear I will find you little thief" he adds

_Okay what you think!_


End file.
